New friends and always family
by sammygirldeangirl
Summary: Logan just arrived at his new school and things couldn't be more bad for him. He has to go home to the same thing but will he finds friends in a couple of Hockey players who will do anything to keep eachother safe. Kendall/James Everyone else are frineds.


Monday

Logan Mitchell walked up the school of his new high school and he was extremely nervous. It was the middle of the school year and this was his third time moving to a different home. It's like every time he got comfortable with anything or anyone his mother would take it away from him. He loved his mother more than anything but sometimes he wished that he had a different one. His father never said anything about the moving but he never really said much about anything since his younger sister died. Megan Mitchell was nine years old when she was involved in an accident. She was driving with her Uncle who also died. When Logan's father found out about his daughter and brother he shut down. Now to ease the pain of her daughter Logan's mother moves from place to place looking for something but he doesn't know what. He's been living in this neighborhood for almost a month but never went to school. Today was his first day.

He was walking down the halls with his head down when he bumped into another guy. "Watch where you're going!" He yelled.

Logan looked away "Sorry"

The guy looked him up and down. "Dude what the heck are you wearing?" He grabbed the bottom of Logan's shirt and pulled it out. "Dude this isn't a private school and we don't have to wear uniforms." He smiled "I guess you're some kind of geek huh. What is it, math, science, history, and reading."

Logan nodded "All of them actually."

The guy scoffed "What and you come here to look down on us idiots because we're not a nerd like you?"

"I didn't say that." Logan said quickly.

The guy knocked the books out of Logan's hand. "Watch yourself nerd." He bumped into him once more before walking off.

Logan watched him go then looked at the people around him. They were staring at him. He bent down and started to pick up his books. He stopped when a pair of feet came into his view.

"Are you okay?" He said.

Logan looked up "Yeah, why do you ask?"

The guy knelt down. "I saw what that guy just did but don't pay any attention to him. He's just the school prick."

Logan smiled "Yeah."

The guy helped him with his books then got up. "I'm Kendall Knight by the way."

Logan held out his hand. "Logan Mitchell, nice to meet you."

"You too." Kendall handed Logan his books. "So where are you coming from?"

"Everywhere, my family and I move around a lot. This is actually the third school I've been to this school year." Logan held his books to his chest.

"Why are you moving around so much?" Kendall asked and Logan looked down. "Sorry I didn't mean to be nosey."

Logan nodded "It's okay."

Kendall cleared his throat. "So where are you going?"

Logan pulled out a sheet of paper. "Um I have a Mr. Colleen first. Do you know where he is?"

Kendall smiled "Yeah come on I'll walk you there."

While walking to class Logan noticed how everyone greeted Kendall and slapped hands with him. "You must be really popular here."

Kendall smiled "I wouldn't say that and that's mostly because me and a couple of my friends are the star hockey players on our team."

"You have a hockey team here?" Logan said.

Kendall chuckled "You sound like you're into hockey."

"I've I actually played in middle school and we were undefeated." Logan said smiling. "It's actually the one thing I'm good at that's popular."

"Well why don't you meet me after school. A couple of my buddies and me are heading to the ice rink to practice. We have a game this weekend so were getting ready. As captain I can add more people so if you're interested why don't you come."

Logan sighed "I don't think that I'd be here long enough."

Kendall stopped "We'll you can still come. We have a lot of fun there and maybe you'll think about playing with us on Saturday."

Logan nodded "Okay I'll do that."

"Good" Kendall looked into the class. "Well this is your first class. I'll meet you here after the bell rings and show you to the rest of your classes."

"Okay I'll see you later." Logan said walking into the classroom.

After school that day Logan sat on the steps waiting for Kendall. He was about to give up and go home when a truck pulled up in front of him.

Kendall rolled down the window on the passenger's side. "Come on their already there."

Logan jumped up and got in the car.

Ice Rink

Kendall entered the arena and Logan was right behind him. "Well here it is."

Logan saw some guys on the ice hitting around the puck. "I've never been to anything like this."

Kendall smiled "Come on I have some extra padding that you can wear."

After changing into their gear they headed out on the ice. As soon as Kendall hit the ice the puck headed his way and he skated off.

Logan watched as they skated around until one of them didn't stop in time and hit the wall. Flipping over the railing and landing on the floor. The others skated over to him to make sure he was okay but he got up smiling. They then headed over to Logan and he suddenly got nervous.

Kendall stopped in front of Logan. "Guy's this is Logan Mitchell and he just got here today."

They took off their helmets. "Dude is my hair messed up?" One guy asked running his hand through his hair."

The other one smiled. "Your hair is always..Whoa." He slipped and fell. "Neat."

Kendall chuckled "Logan this is James Diamond and that's Carlos Garcia on the floor."

Logan waved "Nice to meet you."

James nodded "So you know how to play?"

Logan cleared his throat. "A little but I haven't really played since middle school."

"Well come on let's play two one two." James grabbed Carlos arm. "Let's go Garcia." They skated off.

6:56 that night.

Kendall drove Logan home. Sitting in the parking lot. "So are you going to think about playing this Saturday?"

Logan sighed "I want to but I have to talk to my folks first."

Kendall nodded. "Cool, well I'll see you tomorrow then."

Logan nodded "Yeah see ya."

When Logan went inside his father was sitting on the couch watching TV. He walked up to him. "Hey dad."

His father didn't look away from the TV. "Hey son, how was your first day?"

Logan shrugged "It was okay." He looked down "Um they have a hockey team there and I was wondering if I could play. They have a game this Saturday and I-"

"No" His father said.

"But you didn't let me finish." Logan said.

His father looked over at him. "I said no we're leaving Saturday anyway."

"Why, I move around like crazy and I'm tired of it. We've been here for almost a month and I just started school. I have a life to you know and you're not the only one who lost someone. She was my sister too! I like it here and I don't want to go." Logan yelled. "I'm going to this game because it's something that I love to do. I miss her to dad but you don't have to punish me because you favorite's not here anymore but what do I know you've never treated me like you treated her. She's always going to be daddy's little girl but she's also always going to be my little sister. I'm going to this game and I would love for you to be there for me." He Ran up to his room and slammed the door behind him.

His mother walked out of the kitchen and into the room. She looked at her husband and they said nothing.

~~~

The next day

Lunch period

James was walking from the lunchroom when he saw Logan at his locker sitting on the ground. He walked up to him. "Hey Logan are you okay?"

Logan sighed "Someone glued my locker shut." He said quietly.

James looked at his locker and saw glue coming out of the sides. He grabbed it and pulled on it until it opened. "There you go." He looked back down at Logan. "Don't let it get to you."

"This is my second day in this school and someone is already picking on me. My first day he knocked my books out of my hands and called me a geek and a nerd."

"It's Tyler isn't?" James said.

Logan shrugged "I don't know his name but he's a little taller than me and a little heavy."

"Yeah that's him." James said. "Tyler has been like that since I started here but after I became friends with Carlos and Kendall he stopped. He's only messing with you because you're new." Suddenly James was shoved against the locker.

Tyler walked up to them. "Awe did I interrupt your conversation?" He looked at James. "I always knew there was something fruity about you." He said walking off.

James watched him walk off and couldn't help but hear the word fag come out of Tyler's mouth.

"Are you okay James?" Logan asked getting up.

James looked at him and smiled "Yeah I'm okay." He cleared his throat. "We better get to class."

After school that day the boys were at the ice rink skating around. Kendall noticed James sitting alone in the stance. He skated over to Logan. "Hey do you know what's up with James?"

Logan looked at James. "Tyler shoved him against the lockers today."

Kendall sighed "I'll be back." He skated over to James. "Hey"

James looked up at Kendall and smiled. "Hey Kendall."

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked leaning against the side rail.

James nodded "Yeah I'm okay."

Kendall went over to James and took off his skates. He pulled on his shoes and stood up. "Come on."

"What?" James said.

"I've known you long enough to know when something is wrong. So come on lets go for a walk." Kendall held out his hand.

James took it and let Kendall lead him out and into the halls. They walked down the hall hand in hand. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?"

James sighed "Tyler called me a fag." He said quietly.

Kendall stopped "What?"

James looked down. "He shoved me against the lockers and called me a fag."

"James look at me." Kendall said.

James looked at Kendall then pulled out of his grip and walked off. "I already know what you're going to say."

Kendall walked after him. "James stop." He grabbed his hand. "I know it hurt but you can't shut yourself out from me like this. You know I hate it when you do that."

"I'm sorry" James said quietly.

Kendall took James face in his hands and kissed him. "I need to tell you something and this has been something I've been holding in a long time but I love you."

"You what?" James said as a tear fell from his face.

"I love you and I promise that Tyler will never hurt you like that again." Kendall rested his head against James. "Trust me okay."

James smiled and nodded "Okay and I love you too."

Logan looked up in the stance and saw James and Kendall putting on their skates. "Hey Carlos can I ask you something?"

Carlos skated over to him. "Sure."

"Are they together?" Logan asked looking over at them.

Carlos smiled "Yeah they are and hey what happened with you guys and Tyler?"

Logan sighed "Tyler shoved him against the lockers and called him a fag. I guess it upset him."

"Yeah it did, James is very sensitive when it comes to stuff like that or his hair or body. He's always trying to overdo things so he can be sure that he is in top shape or whatever you want to call it. Kendall keeps telling him that he's hot but he won't listen to him."

Logan looked at Carlos. "So are you gay too."

Carlos shook his head. "Naw I have my eyes set on this girl name Jennifer."

"Well good luck." Logan said.

The week seemed to fly by and the next thing Logan knew it was Saturday. Everything was packed but Logan's things. He was in his room waiting for Kendall to get here. Gathering his things he decided to wait outside. When he made his way downstairs his father and mother was talking in the kitchen. "I'll be back later."

His mother looked at him. "Where are you going?"

"I told you I was going to play in a hockey game." Logan said.

His father shook his head. "No you're not you're going to go to your room and pack your stuff."

"No I'm not!" Logan yelled "I loved the life you wanted me to for years now and I'm tired of it. I like it here and I don't care what you say I'm not moving. I'm going to go to this game and I would love it if you were there for me. Dad I know I'm not Megan but I'm still your kid and I would love to be treated as such." Logan heard a honk and left without a word.

Logan looked around at the crowded arena and suddenly felt self-conscious. "This is a lot of people."

Carlos skated up to him. "Come on don't think like that. You're a great hockey player and you're going to kill."

Logan smiled "I just wish my parents were here to see me. The last time they saw me play was in middle school."

"What happened?" Kendall asked.

Logan sighed "My little sister died and it broke us all in different ways."

"Well your parents might not be here but your sister might be here looking down at you." James said.

Logan smiled "Yeah she might be."

Logan and the others cheered in the locker after their victory.

"You killed out there Logan." Carlos said patting him on the back.

Logan smiled "Thanks"

"It's like Riverhights Putt bulls middle school all over again." A voice said.

Logan turned to see his father. "Dad?"

His father walked up to him. "I forgot how great of a hockey player you were. It was like watching you play your first game all over again."

Logan walked up to his dad. "I thought you weren't going to come?"

"You're my son and I wouldn't have missed your first game for anything." His father patted him on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you Logan and not just for this game but for being a man and reminding me how precious life is. Megan is gone but she will always be with us."

"Thanks dad." Logan said and he looked behind him to see his mother. "Are we still moving?"

His mother stepped forward. "No, I think we've finally found our home."

The following Monday

James was walking to his class when he saw Tyler walking toward him and he stopped. Tyler walked up to him. "Hey James where's your boyfriend?"

"Right here." Kendall said from behind him.

Tyler turned to see Kendall and the entire football team standing behind him.

"Oh and let me make something perfectly clear. If you ever call him a fag again I will make your life a living hell, you got that?"

Tyler swallowed and ran off.

"You didn't have to do that." James said smiling.

Kendall shrugged "I wanted to." He held out his hand. "Come on, let's go."

They all left.

Kendall, James, Carlos and the rest of the team, and for the first time in a long time Logan felt like he was home.

**A/N PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**


End file.
